The present invention relates to a corner shelf and the system to install and fix the shelf between walls that are intercepted to form a corner. Basically, the present invention is oriented to the corner shelf manufactured preferably in wood or the like, whose fixation system to the walls of a room requires a minimum of elements or accessories, which are covered or hidden by the external faces of the shelf, making that fixation less expensive and providing an aesthetic advantage that overcomes the corner shelves of the prior art.
There are a great quantity of corner shelves existing on the market which are basically consist of a cover or a shelf fixed to the walls through supports or squads, and said squads are visible, decreasing the aesthetic quality of the shelf. In the same way, the use of squads represents the use of a great number of accessories, which increases the price of the installation system.
Also in the state of the art are corner shelves in whose cover and near the borders that connect with the walls, there exist at least a couple of perforations which do not extend through the cover and are perpendicular to it, in such a way that each one of these perforations houses wooden plugs that are fixed to the walls. Although it is true that the use of accessories is minimized for the corner shelf fixation to the walls, the part of the wooden plug that does not enter into the perforation remains visible, which diminishes the aesthetic quality of the set.
The document EP 0597930, equivalent to the document WO 93/02594, of Brian Parry Slade, whose title is xe2x80x9cCorner Support Apparatusxe2x80x9d discloses a support apparatus to be fixed to the first and second walls of a corner of a room, formed between the first and second walls, which support apparatus comprises a first support member having at least a pair of spikes to be driven into the first wall, a second support member having at least a pair of spikes which are for being driven into the second wall and a corner shelf that has a first groove to receive the first support member and a second groove to receive the second support member, in such a way that the first and the second support members hold the corner shelf in its corresponding position. Although it is true that in this case, the necessary accessories for the fixation of the corner shelf are hidden by the extreme faces of the shelf that connect with the walls of the room, the quantity of necessary accessories for the fixation is quite considerable, increasing therefore the costs of manufacture of the product.
The present invention is related to a corner shelf preferably in wood or the like, whose external faces present horizontal perforations and vertical perforations with external grooves, which house pins, screws, wooden plugs or the like, whose main objective is to hide the fixation system, and at the same time, to minimize the fixation accessories, in such a way as to lower the production costs.
The special characteristics of this invention will be disclosed next according to the following drawings.